Sims 3
The Sims 3 is a 2009 strategic life simulation video game developed by The Sims Studio and published by Electronic Arts. It is the sequel to thebest-selling computer game, The Sims 2. It was first released on June 2, 2009 simultaneously for OS X and Microsoft Windows – both versions on the same disc. The Sims 3 was released to game consoles and smartphones on October 26, 2010, for PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Android,iOS and Nintendo DS. The Windows Phone version was made available on the Windows Phone Store on October 15, 2010. A Nintendo 3DSversion, released on March 27, 2011, was one of its launch titles.[2] It has also been released for mobile phone platforms, and a simpler version for mobiles with Java. The Sims 3 was a commercial success, selling 1.4 million copies in its first week.[3][4] Critics issued mostly positive reviews. The Sims 3 gained an 86/100 score from aggregator Metacritic.[5] The game has sold over ten million copies worldwide since its 2009 release, making it one of thebest-selling PC games of all time.[6] The Sims 3 is built upon the same concept as its predecessors. Players control their own Sims' activities and relationships in a manner similar to real life. The gameplay is open-ended and indefinite. Sim houses and neighborhoods are placed on one continuous map. The developers stated that "What you do outside your home now matters as much as what you do within." One of the biggest changes to the franchise is the use of "rabbit-holes". Players aren't allowed to go inside the majority of city buildings; instead, the Sim will disappear inside for a certain amount of time—a feature known in video games as a "rabbit-hole"—while the player is given several choices on what happens inside using a text-base notification. Create A Sim he Sims 3 introduces many more character customization options than its predecessor The Sims 2. The player has a larger selection of body types for Sims, and is able to create different hair styles for every Sim. The player is able to pick their Sim's shoes, a feature previously limited to console versions of The Sims and The Sims 2. There are a total of 22 hairstyles for female Sims and 17 hairstyles for male Sims with more available through expansion packs, stuff packs, The Sims 3 Store and third-party custom content. Hats and accessories may be applied and may also have their colors and textures altered. Each hairstyle's color can be customized with one of eight basic colors. You can customise colours, and there are mods allowing you to make hairstyles, or even The Exchange allows you to download Sims, hair colours, pets, clothes, etc., made by other simmers, or yourself! The Sims 3 offers many more character customization options than its predecessors. With the addition of "Advanced Mode", players can focus on single features on a characters body to modify, allowing for detailed customization. Muscle and body weight sliders have been introduced and can be fully adjusted to create much more varied and realistic looking Sims. The Sims 3: Late Night expansion pack added sliders for breast size and muscle definition. The player can also choose the Sim's full name, age, gender, and skin tone. There are a variety of different skin tones, including green and blue. In The Sims 2, players could only choose between two basic body types: average and thick. A third body type – Fit – could only be achieved in the game and not on the Create A Sim menu. In The Sims 3, however, body weight is determined by moving a slider left or right. Sims can be extremely skinny or extremely fat. However, toddlers do not have the option to have their weight customized. Weight can be decreased through gameplay if the Sim exercises or increased if the Sim continues eating after they have filled up their hunger meter. In the clothing tab, players can choose what their Sims will wear. The five categories of outfits are everyday wear, formal wear, sleepwear, athletic wear, and swimwear. A sixth category, outerwear, was included with the Seasons expansion pack, which includes clothing for outdoor weather conditions such as winter coats. Each type of clothes found in each categories include tops, bottoms, full-body outfits, footwear (which players can choose, unlike in The Sims and The Sims 2), eye wear, earrings, gloves, bracelets, rings and socks. Players can create up to three outfits in all categories. Outfits can be customized during gameplay by clicking on a dresser. The hair, skin colour, face, freckles etc. cannot be changed in the dresser, as real life is. Young Adults, Adults, and Elders can also have the ability to customize their "career outfits" for the added benefit to the player. The color and pattern of the clothes can be chosen by the player with the Create a Style tool. However toddlers do not have the option to have athletic wear, swimwear and accessories chosen and/or customized. Accessories can also be added and customized also with the Create a Style tool. Players can choose any of the traits available in the menu. Players can also choose their Sim's favorite food, music and color. The Sim's voice is customizable as well. Toddlers have one voice slider, children have two voice sliders, and teenagers and older have three voice sliders. They can also pick the Sim's lifetime wish, which is a goal a Sim will be working for all of their lifetime until it is fulfilled. Zodiac signs are added in The Sims 3: Late Night and Patch 1.7, which make Sims more friendly with other Sims of compatible signs. Players can also write the biography of their Sims. Toddlers, children and teenagers don't have the option to have their lifetime wish chosen in CAS, but will be provided with lifetime wishes occasionally as they grow up and the player will be able to select one. Once a teenager, toddler, or child have chosen a lifetime wish, it can only be changed if they achieve enough Lifetime Happiness points to gain the Change Lifetime Wish experience reward. Information From http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sims_3